TheLastRider
by SunskulltheOutcast
Summary: This is set after the defeat of Alvin the Treacherous and the dragons have been sent to go live in the far north until they can return and live in peace with the humans. One human has been sent by Hiccup himself to go and live with the dragons, to protect them: Sunskull the exHooligan. (This is what my username is named after ;) ).


Chapter One

It had been seven years since the defeat of Alvin the Treacherous and the crowning of Hiccup the Third as the new King of the Wilderwest. Every single dragon from all four corners of the earth and every area in between had retreated to the frozen and supposedly uninhabitable lands of the far North, near the tip of the earth (however would be a mad thought because as every sane person knows, the world is actually as flat as a pancake and so of course the world couldn't have a tip).

As used to be common knowledge among the Vikings, dragons were extremely adaptable creatures and everyone, even though lots of the species that had moved weren't used to the bitter cold, they eventually adjusted their instincts and used their wit and cunning to survive the ice, snow, and lack of food.

Now the Vikings, had long since forgotten about the dragons and lived in their tribes as if the dragons never existed. They went about their lives with the use of trained hawks to hunt, horses to carry them, and dogs as loyal companions. Everyone lived in moderate peace which was only made possible through their wise king, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, who everyone respected. The different tribes had joined into one giant kingdom (except of course the Outcasts who lived by the skin of their teeth, away from the Kingdom of the Wilderwest, still weak and vulnerable because of the loss of their leaders, Alvin and his horrible mother Excellinor). Different villages within the kingdom mixed like flour and water as comfortably as anything. Any disputes were resolved within the week (they were Vikings after all, and didn't like to rush things) with minimal axe fighting. There were no wars except with the Peacables and the Quiet-Lives, who they stole from and pillaged their towns, no power lust, and no one went hungry. Everyone was living as harmoniously as Vikings can (which wasn't much from our modern point of view but was a huge development for the people of the well named Barbaric Archapeligo. They were even roads (of sorts) and paths built between islands to make for easier travel around the kingdom with horses. Even carriages were beginning to come into fashion with the Vikings, created by the batty inventor Ulrich the Unhinged of the Hysteric tribe (the Hysterics were good inventors. See the results of the brilliant brainwaves of Norbert the Nutjob in 'How to Cheat a Dragons Curse' and 'How to Ride a Dragon's Storm'). Because of his reputation for his inventions to fall apart as soon as they were used, it took a while for the 'carriage' to catch on with the people of the other tribes.

But they did not live in peace; far from it.

Despite the brainwashing of the public there was still one person in the Barbaric Archapeligo that still knew the dragons existed. Hiccup himself knew that there were dragons when he was a boy and his heart still ached for his old friends Toothless, the Windwalker, and the Wodensfang. He missed the warm lump at the end of his bed where Toothless used to sleep. He even missed the cheeky remarks and the ravenous appetite of the little creature. He missed the comforting comments and amazing wisdom of the Wodensfang. But perhaps most of all he longed to ride on his loyal Windwalker over the clouds with the wind in his hair. All the worries of the world hundreds of feet below him. In the air he was able to be the child he was. He could escape from the pressure of his father and the daily worry of Alvin. The Windwalker would glide over the clouds and dive down almost into the sea before he pulled only to sour back into the upper atmosphere with a few flaps of his raggedy wings. This is what Hiccup lived for as a young boy. What he would give to be able to fly on the back of his beloved dragon one more time...

Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third looked from his stone tower and sighed to himself, thinking about the days of boyhood gone by. They were so long ago now and he was a man but he could remember the days he was small and vulnerable so clearly...

Would dragons ever be able to return and live in peace with the humans again?


End file.
